Moments
by Fulcrum-1115
Summary: "I would hex your face if we didn't have this assignment together." Merula hissed through her teeth. "I know." Connor stated. A Hogwarts Mystery story focused on moments between various characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow wizards and witches,**

 **With the new Fantastic beast's movie coming ever closer, I started playing the game Hogwarts mystery and found myself enjoying the story (not the energy system) and knowing myself I began to delve the internet for fanfics for in between the pauses of spending energy. The character of Merula got my attention and was quick to join the ship and began to read fanfics. Feeling inspired I began to write my own story.**

 **Speaking of this story, I first thought of a one-shot but at the end of this story I found myself setting it up for potential follow up chapters. How many chapters? I have no idea yet.**

 **I must quickly mention this; this story isn't my other project I teased in my other story (The choices we make). That story is still in what I would call pre-production, I am still working out the details, but the general idea is set. However, due to SWTOR's recent bad updates I have decided to put those two stories on hold as I am going to wait out how 6.0 is going to handle things. (probably bad)**

 **I hope you will enjoy this story, it is a Merula x Male Player character. His name is Connor Mattias Thatcher. He has white skin colour, dark blonde hair that is a bit messy with grey eyes.**

 **04-07-2019**

 **I have revised this story so that the main character (MC) is now Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw, the reason here is because it gives me more freedom and grants me a more interesting dynamic with Merula and other characters.**

 **Subsequently I have gone back to the previous chapters to update and change parts were necessary so to fit the new change.**

* * *

"Now as to this assignment you will be required to partner with a classmate here. Mister Thatcher and miss Snyde, you two will be working together on this assignment." Snape's monotone voice spoke as he stood behind his desk.

Connor couldn't hear Snape name the rest of the names being called out to work together as he looked at Merula sitting on the opposite side of their table. Not to anyone's surprise she threw him a foul scowl. Not that it felt any worse, he had gotten used to the looks and remarks he got from her.

What was a surprise to him was that it was only a scowl, back in their first and second year it would have been followed up by a remark about him and his brother or that he'll ruin Slytherin again. That and a request for a different partner to work with but since the third year their animosity had begun to cool down but now near the end of their fourth-year things where almost, dare say, cordial.

"I suppose I will have to work with my favourite cursed classmate." Merula sighed.

"Your favourite now, got any other boys in your sight Merula?" Connor retorted.

If it wasn't for the cold, he could swear he saw a blush on her cheeks. Turning his attention back to Snape as he finished name all the pairings, Connor watched as he silently rose from his seat.

"Should you fail this assignment, your winter vacation will be… extraordinarily busy." Snape words echoed throughout the classroom, allowing it to sink in. "The exams will be held after the vacation, dismissed."

With that final word, a mad scramble ensued for everyone to grab their books and personal items and heading out the class. As Connor grabbed his own things and headed to the door of the class room only to be stopped by an all too familiar violet eyed Slytherin.

"Not so fast, Thatcher." She addressed her fellow Slytherin in front of her. "As much as I dislike working together with you, we both need to pass this assignment and win the cup."

"Finally, something we can agree on." Connor said, moving past her. "Besides I want to spend at least some of my vacation with my parents."

From the corner of his eyes, Connor watched as he saw Merula tense up as she walked next to him.

A pang of guilt filled him, knowing the fact that she had no parents to go back for during any holidays and he knew she tried hard to hide that was hard on her.

"Sorry, I know that your parents –" Connor began to apologise, Merula cut him off.

"Save it, Thatcher." She snapped, increasing her pace prompting Connor to follow suit.

"Merula." He said, with a jolt they came to a stop and she turned around to face him. A mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Don't Merula me." She warned, taking out her wand and poking his chin with it.

"I'm sorry." Connor repeated, using his fingers to slowly lower her wand away from his face.

"I would hex your face if we didn't have this assignment together." Merula hissed through her teeth.

"I know." Connor stated and for a few moments the two kept their gaze.

"Let's just get this over with." Merula took a step back from him and continued her pace through the hallways.

Letting out a small shuttering breath, Connor quickly caught up to Merula. Falling into the same brisk pace as her, the two walked to their destination.

* * *

The library of Hogwarts as usual dotted with students of various years, some conversing with each other whilst others studied alone. As to him, he had taken up residence on the couch near the fireplace that softly crackled in the background. The biggest surprise was the Merula had chosen to sit next to him instead of the most far away chair that was available. That itself wasn't a problem rather her consistent shifting, he had tried to ignore it for the past hour they had spent discussing and going over their homework.

 _"If it wasn't for her shifting I might actually enjoy some time with her."_

"Merula?" Connor spoke her name.

"What?" He didn't need to look up from his book to see the eyeroll.

"Are you nervous?" The brash question had clearly startled her, either that he asked it or that he noticed it.

"No." Came the abrupt answer. It was clear to him something was bothering her, knowing all too well that she isn't one to open up and spill her feelings. Despite this he still had to try. Looking up from his book and taking in a small breath of air, he prepared himself.

"If this is about –" He began before being cut off by Merula.

"This isn't about _that_." She looked up from her own book. What was surprising to Connor was that the anger in her eyes was evaporated, her posture remained rigid and her face gave no hint of emotion but despite her best efforts he could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"Merula, I know what it's like to lose family. You have to open up eventually." Connor spoke quietly, trying to peel off the mask that was no doubt holding back tears.

"I can handle things myself, I am perfectly fine with that." She stated, her eyes returned to the book in her lap. No doubt in order to avoid his gaze.

"Are you?" He questioned.

Silence fell between them as he kept his gaze on her. She in turn, tried her best to control her own internal turmoil. Her grip on the book she held tightened as she kept up her own mantra, repeating it over and over again in her head. _I'm fine, just ignore him_. A challenge that had become more difficult in the past year, if anything her quivering lip gave it away. Keeping her eyes on the pages but unable to read them, she could see him preparing himself to say something.

"Connor, don't." It was the only thing she could manage to say.

Taking the hint, Connor leaned back into the couch. Letting out a small breath of reprieve, Merula took a few seconds to compose herself and lean back herself. Finally, able to read the text that was scribbled onto the thick pages. Snape had given them the assignment of choosing a potion to brew, that itself wasn't all to hard – she knew full well that she and Thatcher where one of the brightest students. The lesser part was they had to write an essay, from the potion's effects to its ingredients and what they themselves do.

Their choice of potion: Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Thatcher had proposed the idea, claiming it would cheer her up from her usual sense of brooding. Rolling her eyes at the memory, she continued to write down on her notebook. Glancing up at Connor, she found him he was doing the same. Raising an eyebrow at her, Merula quickly she buried her head back into copying details and information in her notebook.

"How far are you coming, hope not that these books melt your brain." She jabbed at him.

Connor tried to hide his annoyance as best he could, to her the last ten minutes never seemed to have happened. Despite it all, he could hear a hint of tiredness in her voice. He didn't doubt at all the emotions swirling inside her along with their current assignment and other _adventures_. The Cursed-Vaults had been a heavy toll, although neither showed the other that – not wanting to show signs that the other might use against them.

"I have written down most of the details of the potion and all the surround baggage." Connor sighed. "You?"

"Just finishing up some details about the Sopophorous bean." She answered. Merula could hear him make an acknowledging sound in the back of his throat followed by what sounded like a yawn.

Glancing at the clock hanging above hearth, she saw it was almost 7 o'clock. Just about an hour till madam Pince would close the library, this however didn't stop herself from yawning too. After all they had been studying and discussing for more than an hour and a half. Leaning back into the couch, she couldn't deny that she was tired. Another yawn came followed by another, this didn't go unnoticed by Connor.

"Getting tired?" He teased.

"Shut up." She retorted but lacking the usual bitterness.

Connor noticed it, smiling to himself as he looked to see her struggling to keep her eyes open. Deciding to keep any commentary to himself he focused back on the book he was reading. It wasn't long before he could hear Merula starting to breath slightly louder, sneaking a glance to his partner he confirmed his suspicions. She'd fallen asleep, it was an interesting sight to see. His bully and tormentor, Merula Snyde was peacefully sleeping. Unlike the person whom would constantly remind him of his brother's expulsion. Yawning himself, Connor found his own sight getting groggy from is tiredness. Relaxing back into the comfortable couch, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders.

Looking to his left he saw Merula resting her head on his shoulders. Connor could feel sweat starting to form on his body, his heart racing on how to deal with is current situation. Waking her would be a bad idea as she would no doubt smack him in the face, letting her rest was the only option. Taking in a sharp breath to calm himself. Connor eased back, letting the tension leave his body.

Strangely enough, he found it rather comfortable as he accepted his new role as her pillow. She stirred slightly, scooting closer as she adjusted her body. Smiling to himself, Connor couldn't deny his curiosity. Carefully lifting his left arm from his book and lifting it over hear head, brushing a few loose strands behind her ear before settling it on her shoulder. Surprisingly to him was that unlike its appearance, her hair was rather soft. A bigger surprise was that she was snoring faintly, forcing himself not to laugh as it would wake her up.

It didn't take long for his own tiredness to overcome him, he wouldn't mind falling asleep like this. Pince be damned, Merula's waking up reaction be damned.

* * *

"Merula, wake up."

Merula stirred, blinking a few times before opening her eyes fully. Adjusting to the lack of light she saw she was still on the couch near the fireplace of the library. Looking to her left she could see she was inches from Connor's face, blinking once – no twice, she processed her current situation and in an instant, she was awake and pushed herself up from his body.

"Wake up, Merula."

Sending Connor a scowl as she rose from the couch, he in turn eyed her curiously.

"Did you rest well?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not anymore." She sent him a vicious look.

"So, you _did_ enjoy it." Connor pointed out.

Merula stopped at the realisation of her slip up, quickly grabbing her items before heading off to the library exit. Connor smiled in satisfaction, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his own stuff.

A brief jog allowed him to catch up to Merula, gaining a scornful look from madam Pince as he did. Falling once again into her brisk pace, the two exited the library and entered the long but vacated hallways of Hogwarts.

Their walk itself wasn't eventful, the few moments in between the silence where of Merula sneaking a glance at Connor whom in turn, gave her a goofy smile. It happened a few times until they neared the end of their destination, the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks for studying with me." Connor interrupted the silence.

"Please, I just want to succeed in this assignment and get rid of you." Merula shrugged, using her hand to wave it off in a dramatic gesture.

"No, I think you just like having me around as company." Connor teased, opening the door of their common room.

"In your dreams, Thatcher." Merula huffed at him.

"Yours actually." Connor corrected, glancing over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She snapped, stopping at the entrance of the dormitory stairs.

"What? You where the one sleeping peacefully on my shoulder, snoring a bit I might add." He recalled.

Merula's eyes widened slightly, turning her face away from his grinning face. A clear attempt to hide her blush, this only made him chuckle.

"Shut up." She hissed, turning towards the door of the female dormitories. Before she could make any headway, she felt a hand grab her own.

"Merula, wait." He said faster than he'd like. Her face turned back to look at his, her eyes flickered to his hand holding hers. Catching himself he withdrew it, a small blush creeping up his face.

"Where and when are we continuing our studies?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"I suppose tomorrow again in the library." Merula suggested, shrugging.

"Sure thing." Connor gave her a small smile. An uncertain silence fell between them, their eyes remained locked on one another and it wasn't until the chattering of nearby students broke their gaze.

I'll uhm... see you then." Connor said, giving her a nervous laugh before turning away to the stairs leading to his own dormitory, leaving things unsaid as he did.

Walking up the stairs to his dormitory, Connor headed straight to his bed. Ignoring all the praising and disapproving comments on the way up, kicking off his boots and swapping his robes for his pyjamas he let himself flop onto the bed. Looking back, he found that studying with Merula's wasn't as bad.

At least from his perspective, he would always try to talk it out but Merula kept him and pretty much everyone on armlength, always wanting to do it herself and prove she is the best. No doubt because her parents being death-eaters and in Azkaban, despite all this he knew Merula did have a softer side, today was an example.

Connor briefly mused the idea of her falling asleep on him again tomorrow in the library. Letting out a snorting sound, he brushed the thought away as he rolled onto his side and the need for sleep began to take over.

He didn't at all expect to be wrong the next day.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this story, if you did be sure to leave a review and tell me what you liked. If you didn't feel free to give me feedback on how to improve my writing. And if you have any story suggestions be sure to let me know.**

 **~Fulcrum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,**

 **Fulcrum here with another chapter of Moments, apologies for taking so long but I'll address that in a moment.**

 **First off thanks for all the reviews and support, really didn't think I'd get this from the get go but it is certainly welcome.**

 **Now secondly, the reason for taking so long was that I had to rearrange my whole plot line as soon as Year five came out. The original idea was that the second chapter was to be the (yule) ball and Merula and Connor would have their dance, kick starting their relationship but like I said, year five came round and threw a big wrench in the works. Since then I've not only been working on this chapter but the overall plot line of this story, mapping it's events out and how it can fit into the main story. Not always easy I have to say, but alas we are here with another story.**

 **I hope you like this new chapter and where it might lead to, It is going to be a semi-slowburn. Having Merula open up her feelings and throw herself at Connor or the player would the term out of character be an understatement. Like the name, they have moments with each other where you'll see their feelings surface.**

 **Anyhow onto the story, enjoy!**

 **04-07-2019 edit: Grammer and changed ending**

* * *

The great hall of Hogwarts was filled with students sitting at their respective house tables as they chatted amongst themselves. Food was already placed upon the table in impressive quantities as lit candles floated above the students whilst the banners of the winning house remained empty as it was yet to be announced who had won this year's house cup.

Connor was chatting with Rowan and Barnaby, not far from Tulip, Andre and Talbott at their own table as they chatted amongst themselves. Various topic where brought up, most about summer vacation and prospects of their next year and occasionally the topic of the vault came up and what their next step would be. Their banter was only stopped as the sound of glass being tapped echoed throughout the great hall, quickly gaining the attention of the students.

Quickly after, Dumbledore's rose from his seat and his voice silenced the students as he spoke.

"Another year has passed by, and so the house cup of this year need awarding and the points are collected." He briefly paused. "In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 326 points." He gave a small pause as students clapped. "Third place, Gryffindor with 341 points." He said, Connor clapped, and he and Rowan gave Ben a thumbs up.

"Second place, Ravenclaw with 397 points." Conner clapped and waited for Dumbledore to finish.

"And finally, first place. Slytherin with 439 points. Slytherin wins the house cup" Connor clapped with much less enthusiasm, he watched his fellow greed robed students cheer in victory, throwing their hats into the air. Rolling his eyes at sight, he spotted Merula with Ismelda and noticed that Merula seemingly shared his mood

Surprisingly she clapped and smiled but lacked any smugness to it compared to previous times they had won. Slowly the cheering slowed down to cheerful banter again as students once again delved into their food.

"So, what are you looking forward next year?" Barnaby asked his friends.

"DADA mostly, Rakepick has been teaching us some cool stuff." Rowan said, looking up as he did, leading to do the others to do the same. Connor smiled as he saw Tulip and Andre walk over and sit down next to him and Barnaby.

"Yeah but I still don't fully trust her." Connor stated, glancing briefly at where she was seated.

"Maybe you should, Dumbledore trusts her." Andre raised an eyebrow at Connor.

Connor was about to speak when he felt Tulip nudging him with her arm, turning towards her with a questioning look. Tulip silently bobbed her head in the direction of the middle of the Slytherin table.

"Miss Snyde has been staring in our direction for some time now, particularly yours." She looked back at Connor.

"What?" Connor spoke softly, looking over Tulip's shoulder he could see her in the midst of staring at him.

Raising his eyebrow at the staring Slytherin witch, he watched as Merula seemingly woke from her staring. Locking eyes for a moment before she looked away and hid her face, it lasted only a few second, but Connor could swear he saw her cheeks flush.

Realising he himself was the one staring, he quickly broke the gaze and tried to suppress his own blush that was creeping up his face.

"She is probably jealous of us finding the Forest vault before her." He said, the lie sounding far to convincing for his own liking.

Thankfully they seemed to accept his reasoning and it wasn't long until the time came for them to leave and return home for the summer vacation. Connor along with Rowan and Barnaby, headed back to the Slytherin Dungeon. Chatting and laughing all the way as they followed their fellow students to the grand stair case.

As Connor entered his and Rowan's dormitories, he pulled out his wand.

"Colligo Vidulus" He said and with a flick of his wand a soft whistle emanated from it and the clothes and other items that rested on his bed where swiftly placed in his suitcase that promptly closed its locks as the last items were placed within.

Taking in a small breath he grabbed a smaller bag as Rowan did the same, Connor glanced over the once occupied beds where now empty and tidied up. He would certainly miss the usual company of Rowan and Barnaby, he'd miss Talbott too. Especially sneaking out with him during the night and explore the castle, every time as exciting as the last time.

Connor smiled as he remembered when came across professor Rakepick patrolling the hallways as they chased one another and before they get away, she had casted a spell that forced them out of their animal forms and told them they were lucky that she wasn't Snape before telling them to return to their dormitories.

"Ready to go?" Rowan asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go." Connor said and with one last look he exited the dormitories

They both left the dormitories and entered the lounge where the rest of their house was waiting. The ride to Hogsmeade and the subsequent ride to London wasn't at all eventful, they had talked and laughed. Grossing different topics but Connor found himself drifting asleep midway, it wasn't until Rowan woke him did he realise they had arrived at Platform nine and three-quarters he managed to sleep through the rest of the journey.

"Connor wake up, we're here." Rowan said.

"Right, coming." Connor answered groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Quickly lifting himself of the seats, Connor grabbed his bag and suitcase and exited the Cabin. Carefully not to bump into any fellow student he followed Rowan to one of the exits of the Express. As he stepped onto the familiar platform, he spotted the rest of his friends all of which were talking to their parents.

He could see Penny talking with her parents and her sister Beatrice, whom would enter Hogwarts after summer and follow her sisters' footsteps of becoming a talented witch. Not far off he could see Bill and Charlie talking with the growing Weasley family. Tonks and Ben weren't far off with their parents.

As he walked closer he could see two figures heading his way, smiling at the sight of them. He quickened his pace towards them.

"Dad." Connor said smiling, dropping his bag and suitcase to the ground.

"Connor." Galen Thatcher returned the smile and pulled Connor in a big bear hug.

"Dad, alright." Connor squirmed underneath his fathers' large arms.

Blushing as he freed himself, glancing around he could see some of his friends snickering at the sight of him.

"Mom." He beamed as she thankfully pulled him in a normal hug.

"We're so glad to see you again, did you have a good time?" Jennifer Thatcher asked whilst adjusting his hair in a loving manner.

"Lots of adventures, so yes." Connor grinned sheepishly.

"Does that include rule breaking?" His father asked in a slight condescending tone.

Connor simply shrugged as his mother gave Galen a look that only meant that it was a discussion for later.

"I'll be right back." Picking up his bag and suitcase, Connor headed to where the rest of his friends where. He could see Tonks and Ben's parents talk with Arthur Weasley, no doubt the latter asking all sorts of muggle related questions.

"Connor." Ben greeted as he got within earshot.

"Hey." Tonks added.

"Hey Ben, Hi Tonks. Ready for some normal time instead of the usual?" Connor joked light-heartedly.

"You have no idea, after the last vault I can't wait for some normal days back home." Ben agreed.

"Hey guys." Penny's voice appeared behind them.

The three turned around to see the blonde haired Hufflepuff walking towards them, her younger sister in tow.

"Hey Penny." Connor greeted back, giving her a small hug

"Hi." Ben said shyly, opting to just wave.

"Hello." The squeaky voice of Beatrice said, clearly mesmerised by Tonks hair colour.

"Excited for your first year?" Connor asked the young girl.

Beatrice simply nodded, beaming up to Penny before quickly scurrying off to their parents not far behind.

"You scared her off." Tonks playfully punched his shoulder.

"She's just nervous, you aren't exactly unfamiliar." Penny laughed.

"No kidding." Connor rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Tulip?" Penny asked rather mischievous.

"No, hadn't seen her since I fell asleep." Connor answered.

"There." Tonks pointed out.

He turned to look in the direction where she was pointing and saw the redhaired Ravenclaw with her parents, she usual spunky rule-breaking girl was suddenly reserved and polite. Beside her was Rowan with his parents, making small talk with his fellow classmate.

Connor motioned to head towards them and the three of them walked towards the two friends. Their parents where in deep conversation about the sales of the Khanna farm, Connor noticed Tulip didn't give much care to the conversation and gave a small smile as she noticed them heading their way. No doubt relieved from putting up her façade, she excused herself and pulled Rowan with her.

"Hey, had a nice time behaving?" Tonks teased.

"Shut up." Tulip glared at him before relaxing. "Thanks."

"You should do that more often, might get better scores for potions." Penny teased.

"Ha ha. You know, if you weren't always busy you might notice that Be-." Tulip couldn't finish her sentence as Connor stopped them both.

"Alright, that's enough." He said, giving Tulip a stern look. "Where's Barnaby and Andre?"

"They already left with their parents." Penny answered. "Can't really blame Barnaby considering his parents."

"Speaking off parents, how are yours holding up Ben?" Rowan asked the blonde Gryffindor.

"They have gotten used to most of it, largely due to your parents helping to settle them in." Ben said, a touch of pride in his voice.

"I'm glad they did, like you have." Penny smiled at him, causing Ben blush.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Ben confessed.

"Likewise." Rowan agreed.

"Maybe we can hang out during the summer?" Penny suggested, quickly gaining the attention of them all, parents included.

"Yeah, we could maybe have something like a summer party." Connor said enthusiastic.

"With food and drinks." Tulip added.

"And fun contests." Tonks said.

"Why don't we make a list of what we can do and can bring."

"Music would be nice."

"Ben, got any ideas?" Penny

"I don't know, not sure if I can come." Ben said nervously glancing towards his parents

"You can hang out with your friends if you want." Mrs. Copper said encouragingly

"The biggest question is where can we have this." Penny said, crossing her arms.

"I think it's possible at my place." Connor offered, turning to his parents.

"Well, since you are going to have this little party anyways. It best be under some supervision." Galen stated.

"Really? I mean, great." Connor said wide-eyed.

"Now as to when we have it, I'd say in two weeks." Jennifer Thatcher added.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Penny agreed.

"We all are in agreement?" Connor asked the rest.

They all nodded in response and much to their delight their parents too, agreed to the date and place. Connor looked back to his parents, both having an amused, Galen sending him a wink.

"Well in that case I think we should be going." Mrs Karasu stated contently, a small smile touching her lips.

"We ought to go home too." Mr. Copper stated, looking at Ben and his mother.

"Sure, see you then." Connor said to Ben.

"See you in a couple of weeks, Ben." Penny moved to the blonde Gryffindor, giving him a hug.

Connor had to supress the grin that was forming on his lips, opting to look away to hide it.

He briefly glanced around the platform and his grin faded as his eyes settled on a familiar sight. Not far from him, he spotted Merula sitting alone on a bench. From the distance he could see the bored look on her face as she rested her head on one knee that she pulled to her chest.

Looking back at the group of friends and their parents, or what was left of it. Rowan and Tonks both said their goodbyes before leaving. Turning back to the spot where Merula was, he could see an older woman approaching her in a brisk pace, a look of impatience clearly displayed on her gaunt face.

Connor watched from where he was Merula looking up, he could see them having a short conversation with each other before he saw the older woman stiffen after Merula had said something.

A look of disgust formed on her face as she spoke something before she twisted around and quickly paced in the direction of the exit. Merula looked like she was about to cast a hex but seemingly restrained herself as she hopped of the bench, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her trunk with one hand and a suitcase with the other.

Connor continued to watch from afar as she struggled with her baggage, clearly the older woman whom picked her up wasn't on good terms with her.

Merula quickened her pace to follow the woman only to have her bag slide off her shoulder causing her to stop and readjust it as Connor watched the older woman not bothering to look over her shoulder and continued her pace, disappearing into the barrier that lead to the muggle world.

Connor briefly glanced to his parents before speaking.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said, Galen gave him a reassuring look whilst he silently spoke a 'sure'.

Giving a single nod, Connor quickly excused himself from the group. He kept up his own pace but kept it normal as to not attract attention. It was only a few meters that he walked until he caught up with her.

* * *

Merula quickly readjusted her bag before grabbing her suitcase and trunk again, she tried her earnest not to toss it all aside and hex that woman of an aunt of hers. It certainly didn't help her to verbally snap at her, carrying three things at once sure wasn't easy. She almost did drop her things when a familiar voice behind her startled her.

"Hey, need any help?"

She turned her head to see non-other than Connor behind her, a small sympathetic smile touching his lips. She eyed him for a moment suspiciously before realising no ill intent from him.

Connor watched her eye him for a few seconds, a mixture of relief and annoyance on her face before he could see her shoulders sag slightly. A series of incoherent grumbling and muttering followed as she let him take over the trunk, something he could translate by experience as: "Fine but just keep your mouth shut."

Connor gave her a warm smile as he took the trunk from her and fell into pace beside her. He let her go first though the barrier and quickly followed suit. They continued to walk in silence as Merula led the way through the Muggle crowd to the entrance of King's Cross.

As they got outside Connor spotted the older woman he saw earlier talking to Merula, he saw her waiting impatiently by a muggle car. Judging by the size of it, she clearly possessed some wealth. It reminded him that Merula often spoke highly of her family's possessions.

"Took you long enough, hurry up and don't scratch the paint." She spoke in a sneering voice, eyeing the two venomously.

Connor remained silent as he watched Merula tense up before silently moving to the back of the car and opening the door. Lifting the trunk up and placing it carefully in the back of the car, a feeling of sadness filled him upon realising she'd have to unload this on her own when she got home.

As he adjusted the trunk in the car, Connor closed the back hatch and saw Merula turning to leave. He felt his hearth jump and reached for her hand. Merula looked up in surprise as he grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"I uhm, I hope you have a nice summer." He said, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. "Didn't mind acting as your pillow, you know."

"I -, that -, it-." She struggled for words to form a sentence, but Connor stopped her, grabbing her other hand and gave it a small but gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to say anything." Connor said soothingly, stopping her rambling, Merula let out a small breath and relaxed her shoulders.

"Thanks." She spoke after a few seconds of silence.

Connor smiled and shrugged, opening his mouth to speak but saw Merula quickly lean in and hugged him tightly. Standing frozen in shock for a moment, Connor quickly closed his mouth and returned the hug as he closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long it was, but their moment didn't last long enough until Merula broke away, before he could stop her or say anything, she was already out of reach and in the car. As soon as she was seated the car pulled away.

"Goodbye." He said more to himself than anyone else.


End file.
